A Jack & Diane 24 fanfic preview
by JackSue4ever
Summary: Jack is a single father, working at CTU again. His widoweed twice. Can he be a good single dad well working at CTU & will he be able to fall in love again, or was losing two wives to much for him? Find out on a all new 24.
1. Preview

Jack Baur is a new man. He wants to be a better Father to his youngest daughter Jeanne, but can he handle working at CTU, Hanging with friends & being a single dad? Yes he can, with God's help & his oldest daughter's, son-in-law & friends help. What happens when three people from his past saw up again? Found out on a all new 24.


	2. Chapter 1:School

Chapter 1:School

Jeanne Bauer is on the swing set at school. She doesn't have very many friends. The other kids call her a bookworm. When she was Two she learned to read, but then again reading is about the only thing you can do when you have to go to work with daddy everyday. Not that she minded. She liked going to work with her daddy & was very happy he never believed that putting her in a daycare was best for her. No her daddy's methods were that she should be aloud to go to work with him & spend quality time together. Unlike most single parents who worked that thought it was best for their child to go to a daycare. She know in a few hours her sister would most likely to be the one to pick her up. Her dad had just started back at his old job a few months ago, to say the least Jeanne wasn't happy about moving back to LA, her dad had told her that's where he had meet her mommy & that's where both her & Kim were born. Its not that Jeanne didn't want her dad to enjoy whatever job he works out, it was just the fact she didn't want to move away from her best friend. Sure daddy said Kelsey could visit but it wasn't the same. She never realized it in till then but she was a lot like her daddy. She looked like her mommy, but boy did she have her daddy's temper. So when she found out that daddy except a job has the boss for CTU. Things won't pretty between them for a few weeks, but they still moved. In time she learned to like it & it wasn't half bad living closer to her sister & brother-in-law. EOC


	3. Chapter 2: The phone call to the school

Chapter 2: The phone call to the school

Later that afternoon Kim calls the school.

Dianne:Hello? Apple Valley Elementary School. Diann speaking. Who is this?

Kim:This is Kim Edmunds. Jeanne's sister.

Diann:What can I do for you Mrs.Edmunds?

Kim:My dad has to work & I have a meeting I can't miss. Could she stay there in till I can pick her up at six, please?

Dianne: Sure.

Kim: Thanks.

They hang-up.

Dianne tells Jeanne.


	4. Chapter 3:After School

Chapter 3:After School

Diann:Jeanne would you like me to get you anything? Coloring book? Paper?

Jeanne:No thanks. If it's ok I'd just like to read.

Diann:Of course it's ok.

Jeanne reads her book.

Diann tries to grade some papers but can't focus.

Diann:Talking to herself. Come on Diann. Bauer is a common name. He probley moved away or remarried.

She goes back to grading, putting her memories away for now.

Jeanne goes up to Diann's desk.

Jeanne:Miss.Diann?

Diann:Yes sweetie?

Jeanne:Can I have some paper to draw on please?

Diann:Sure.

She gets Jeanne some paper, markers, crayons, & colored pencils.

Jeanne:Thanks.

Diann:Jeanne what do your parents do?

Jeanne:My mom is died, but she was a painter when she wasn't working at Granddad's firm & my daddy works for the government. Daddy's been busy lately but I know he loves me. It's just a big adjustment for me. Daddy use to write books, but now his back at his old job. He still makes time for me.

Diann:That's good. I'm sorry about your mom. Do you remember her?

Jeanne:No. She died when I was only two months old.

Diann:So your dad took care of you?

Jeanne:Yes. That's why he decided to write, he said it was a job he could do at home, so he could be with me.

Diann:How did you feel when your dad told you he was going back to his old job?

Jeanne:At first I didn't want him to, but then I realized his old job makes him happy & he got promoted to Supervisor.

Jeanne draws a great picture of the playground & saws Diann.

Diann:Wow. You could be an artist.

Jeanne:Daddy says I get it from my mom. I want you to have it.

Diann:Thank you. Would you like to play a game?

Jeanne:Miss.Diann are you trying to avoid you're work? Daddy says it's best to get you're work done before playing.

Diann:You caught me.

She goes back to grading.


	5. Chapter 4:Meeting Kim

Chapter 4:Meeting Kim

Kim saws up at Six.

Diann:Hi, you must be Kim.

Kim:Yes I am & you must be the new teacher?

Diann:Yes I am.

Kim:It's nice to meet you.

Diann:It's nice to meet you too.

Seeing the sisters together she notices how different they look. Kim has Blond hair with Blue eyes & Jeanne has Brown hair with Green eyes.

Kim:We're half sisters. Different mothers. Same Father.

Derek comes in.

Derek:Hi mom.

Diann:Hi. What are you doing here?

She hugs him.

Derek:I'm on leave.

Derek sees Kim & Jeanne.

Derek:Hi.

Diann: Derek this is one of my students Jeanne Bauer & her sister Kim.

Derek:Nice to meet both of you.

Jeanne:Hi Kim, Can we go now please?

Kim:Ok. It was nice meeting both of you.

Jeanne:Bye Miss.Diann.

Diann:Bye sweetie.

The sisters go home.


	6. Chapter 5:At home

Chapter 5:At home

Jeanne:Kim what time is daddy getting off work?

Kim:He had a meeting so probley not in till Nine.

They make supper together, Kim helps her with her homework & make sure she gets a bath.

Jeanne:Kim can't I stay up in till dad gets home?

Kim:No. Dad wouldn't be home in till ten because he remembered he needed to go by the store. Now get into bed & I'll tuck you in.

Jeanne gets into bed.

Jeanne:Night Kim. I love you.

Kim:Night Jeanne. I love you too,

Jeanne:Will you send daddy in when he gets home?

Kim:Ok, but you'll probley be asleep.

Jeanne:I know.

Kim waits in the living room for her dad to get home.

Karen goes back to Eight years ago.

She was at work when the call came from her dad.

Kim:Edmunds. Who's this?

Jack:Kim it's me.

Kim:Dad, you sound horrible. Is everything ok?

Jack:No. I just found out that their was a bank robbery.

Kim:And?

Jack:Kate was in the bank. The Robber killed her.

End of Flashback.

Kim then goes back to 10 years ago.

The four were having dinner out.

Chase:So what's the big news?

Kim:Yeah. I'm dying to know.

Jack:Go ahead tell them.

Kate:We're pregnant.

Kim:Guys that's wonderful!

End of Flash Back.

Around 10:30 Jack comes in.

Jack:Honey I'm home.

Kim goes to help her dad with the bags.

Jack:Is Jeanne asleep?

Kim:Yes, she wanted to wait up for you but I told her no.

Jack:Did you meet the new teacher?

Kim:Yes. She seems very nice. Her name is Diane. Jeanne told me to have you come in when you got home. I should be getting home. Chase is watching Emma. Night. I love you dad.

Jack:Night. I love you too.

End of the day. Now we skip to a week later.


	7. Chapter 6:A week later

Chapter 6:A week later.

A week later Jack been extra busy, he had falling asleep in his office Monday night & had a very restless night of sleep, not that it surprised him considering what today was.

He intercom's Chloe hoping she is in.

Jack:Chloe?

Chloe:Yeah Jack?

Jack:Good, you're here.

Chloe:Yeah. Where else would I be? I don't want my head bitten off so yes I'm here. Don't sound so surprised.

Jack:Sorry, I just thought it might be too early for you to be here.

Chloe:Anyhow what did you want? Wayne's here with me

Jack:Yeah, that folder I asked for yesterday, where is it?

Chloe:I sent it to your office.

Jack:I didn't get it so you must not have.

Chloe:I'm pretty sure I did, but let me double check.

She starts to go through her messy desk.

Jack comes down the stairs.

Jack:If you cleaned your desk more often, you might have an easier time keeping up track of everything.

Chloe:Jack don't do that! You scared me. Here, I found it.

She hands it to Jack.

Jack:Thanks. Hi Wayne.

Wayne:Hi Jack.

Chloe:So do you have anything you need me to get started on?

Jack:Not right now. Now would be a good time to clean your desk! Jeanne's room looks better then this!

Chloe:Why doesn't that surprise me? Oh wait because she has you for a Father!

Jack goes back upstairs.

Chloe:That man gets on my nerves!

Wayne:You shouldn't let Jack get to you, anyhow you know what today is. Everyone knows what today is.

Chloe:Not everyone, the one person who should know does not know.

Wayne:Chloe promise me you'll not going to put your foot in your mouth.

Chloe:Ok, I promise.

They kiss & Wayne leaves.

Chloe cleans up her desk & thankfully the rest of the morning goes by without anymore problems.

Eoc


	8. Chapter 7:That doesn’t seem like Jeanne

Chapter 7:That doesn't seem like Jeanne.

Already 2:00 PM. Jack was trying to stay in a good mood, after snapping at Chloe this morning he felt guilty. His cell phone rings.

Jack:Bauer. Who is this?

Kim:Dad it's me. Sounds upset.

Jack:Kim, what's wrong?

Kim:Jeanne got into a fight at school & got suspended for the rest of the day. I couldn't get away from work, but Chase said he'd get her & take her back to our place. I just want you to know, so you wouldn't wonder why you came home to an empty house.

Jack:Thanks for calling me sweetie. Who did she get in a fight with?

Kim:Elizabeth.

Jack:The girl who she hasn't gotten along with since we moved here?

Kim:That's the one. We have no idea what their fighting about, but the teacher watching them said Jeanne throw the first punch.

Jack:I'll talk to her. I should be able to pick her up around 6:30.

Kim:How are you doing?

Jack:Ok. How was she last night?

Kim:She was good.

Jack:I'm sorry I didn't call last night.

Kim:It's ok. Dad when are you going to tell her?

Jack:I don't know.

Kim sighs.

Kim:Bye.

Jack:Bye.

They hang-up,

Eoc


	9. Chapter 8:Dealing with Jeanne

Chapter 8:Dealing with Jeanne

The rest of the day flies by & Jack gets out of work by 6:00.

It takes 20 minutes from CTU to Kim & Chase's house.

He knocks on the door.

Chase opens the door.

Chase:Jack you don't have to knock.

Jack:Where's Jeanne?

Chase:In the Den.

Jack:Is Kim not home yet?

Chase:No.

Jack:Thanks for keeping an eye on her.

Chase:No problem.

Chase calls to Jeanne.

Chase:Jen your dad is here.

Jeanne comes out with her backpack.

Jeanne:Bye Chase.

Jack:Bye.

Chase:Bye.

They leave & the ride home is very quiet.

Jack unlocks the door into the house.

Jack:Wait in the Living Room. We need to talk.

Jeanne goes into the living room.

Jack takes a quick shower, puts on a baby Blue t-shirt with Blue Jeans & goes into the Living Room, taking a sit in the Lazy boy.

Jack:I'm very disappoint in you, you know better then to get into a fight at school & I know I raised you better then that! You're grounded for Two weeks & I want you to write an apology note to Elizabeth. Frustrate.

Jeanne:But dad don't you want to hear why I did it?

Jack:You know I don't like that word.

Jeanne:What word? But?

Jack:Yes Jeanne that word! Speaking a little sharper then he intended too.

Jeanne:Well? Don't you want to hear it?

Jack:Hear what! Losing his patience's, counting to 10 in his head.

Jeanne:Why I start that fight.

Jack:Yes I want to know.

Jeanne:Elizabeth invited me to a Mother/Daughter sleepover.

Jack:You hit her because she invited you to a Mother/Daughter sleep over!

Jeanne:No. I hit her because she knows I don't have a mom & yet still invited me!

Jack:Jeanne she could have just forgotten, anyhow you still had no right to start that fight! I want you to go to your room & think about what you did today.

Jeanne:I can't believe your taking her side!

Jack:Room.

Jeanne:But dad I didn't do anything!

Jack:Yelling. JEANNE I BELIEVE I TOLD YOU TO GO TO YOUR ROOM! WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING I ACCEPT YOU TO DO IT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!

Jeanne:Yes sir.

Jeanne goes to her room.

Eoc


	10. Chapter 9:Talking to Bob helps

Chapter 9:Talking to Bob helps.

Jack gets some Coffee.

He dials Bob's cell.

Bob:Hi Jack.

Jack:Hi.

Bob:I was excepting you to call soon.

Jack:It has been a busy day & Jeanne got in trouble at school.

Bob:How are you doing?

Jack:About the same I'm doing every time this year comes around. How are you?

Bob:I'm good. I was planning on calling you when I got home.

Jack:Are you still at work?

Bob:Yes I am & this coming from the guy who spends the night at his office last night.

Jack:You've been talking to Chloe, Haven't you?

Bob:Yes. She's worried about you.

Jack:Kim thinks I should tell her.

Bob:You should. Jeanne has a right to now how her Mother died.

Jack:I blow up at her tonight. I yelled at her & I've never yelled at her before.

Bob:Ever?

Jack:No.

Bob:Why did you yell at her?

Jack:I'm tired, upset & my daughter was disobeying me.

Bob:Jack.

Jack:I know that's no excuse.

Bob: Actually I was going to tell you how proud I am of you & I think Kate would be too. Not very many single parents do a good job, some do & some don't. You must definitely in the do catalog. I mean look at you. You're a single dad who manages to be at home with his kid a lot. When she's older she'll look back & realize you were there for her.

Jack:I'm thinking right now she wishes I had stayed at work.

Bob:It doesn't seem like Jeanne to start a fight.

Jack:She got mad at another girl for asking her to a Mother/Daughter sleepover that knows she doesn't have a mom.

Bob:She obviously inherited her Father's temper.

Jack:That's true. How did you do it?

Bob:How did I do what? Be a single dad? The same way you'll do it with God by my side.

Jack:Thanks dad. You've made me feel a whole lot better. I'll let you go. Bye.

Bob:Bye. I love you.

Jack:I love you too.

They hang-up.

A call like that always takes place every year on this day.

Eoc


	11. Chapter 10:Mabye it’s time to tell Jeann

Chapter 10:Mabye it's time to tell Jeanne the truth.

Jack goes to Jeanne's room & knocks on the door.

Jeanne:What?

Jack:It's me. Can I come in?

Jeanne:It's unlocked.

Jack opens the door & finds Jeanne on her bed, looking at a scrapbook

Jack:Hi.

Jeanne:Hi.

Jack:I might have lost my temper with you. I'm sorry. Hi, what's that?

Jeanne: Some of mom's scrapbooks. Dad?

Jack:Yes?

Jeanne:How did mom die?

Jack sits next to her on her bed.

Jack:I guess you're old enough to hear this. About Eight years ago today your mom was killed. She was at the bank, when somebody held up the bank & your mom got shoot.

Jeanne:Why did they shoot her daddy?

Jack:I don't know.Jen.

Jeanne:Thanks for telling me dad.

Jack:You're Welcome.

Jeanne:But why did you wait in till now?

Jack:I thought it was best if I told you when you were older.

Jeanne:Just like you thought it was best that we move to LA, even if it meant having to make me leave my only best friend!

Jack:I thought we were over that.

Jeanne:Well you thought wrong & we're not.

Jack:Je…

Eoc.


	12. Chapter 11:These have some fun

Chapter 11:These have some fun.

The doorbell rings.

Jack gets up & goes to answer it, leaving a very upset Jeanne in her room.

Jack:Chloe, Wayne what are you two doing here?

Chloe:I… We're worried about you Jack.

Wayne:When was the last time you had a day off?

Chloe:When was the last time you actually had a good night sleep?

Wayne:When was the last time, you just took a day & did nothing but spent sometime with your girls, son-in-law & granddaughter?

Chloe:Or the last time you did something for fun?

Jack:Wow. Enough with the questions. Where's this going?

Chloe:We're worried that since you've been back at CTU, you've been working a lot.

Wayne:So we're here to help.

Jack:Help with…

He sees Jeanne come downstairs.

Jack:Jeanne. Chloe & Wayne are here.

Jeanne:Hi.

Chloe:Hey.

Wayne:Hi.

Jack:So back to my question. Help with what?

Chloe:Helping you relax.

Jack:How do you plan on doing that?

Wayne:We ordered pizza, it's on its way, and we have movies & games.

Jeanne:Cool.

Jack:Sorry guys, but I have tons of paperwork.

Jeanne goes back upstairs.

Chloe:So, do it tomorrow.

Jack:It has to be turned in by tomorrow! I'm sorry.

Wayne:Mabye we can have a rain check?

Jack:Sure. I'll let you know when a good time is.

Chloe:Ok. Bye.

Wayne:Bye.

Jack:Bye guys.

They leave

Eoc


	13. Chapter 12:Looks who’s back in town

Chapter 12:Looks who's back in town.

Jeanne gets started on her homework.

Jack starts on his paperwork.

He's half way through when the phone rings.

Jack:Jeanne get the phone please.

Jeanne answers the phone.

Jeanne:Hello? Bauer residents. Jeanne speaking.

Audrey:Is Jack home?

Jeanne:Who may I ask is calling?

Audrey:Audrey Raines.

Jeanne hangs-up the phone.

Audrey hears a dial tone.

Audrey:Hello?

Jack:Who was it?

Jeanne:Just a Telemarketer. I'm going to go read outside.

Jack:Is your homework done?

Jeanne:Yes sir.

Jack:Can I check it?

Jeanne:It's on my desk whenever you want to see it.

Jack:Ok.

Jeanne goes outside.

The phone rings.

Jack rubs his eyes & gets up to answer the phone.

Jack:Bauer Resident. Jack speaking. Who's this?

Audrey:Hi Jack. It's Audrey Raines.

Jack:Surprised.Audrey hi.

Audrey:I just called I think I got disconnected.

Jack:That's weird. Where did you get my number?

Audrey:I moved back to LA. I'd really like to see you. I got your number from Karen.

Jack:Audrey why do you want to see me?

Audrey:I just want you to be my friend Jack. Could we meet somewhere sometime?

Jack:When you called the first time, did you hear a dial tone?

Audrey:Yes. I heard a click & then a dial tone.

Jack sighs.

Jack:I'm sorry Audrey. I think my daughter hung-up on you.

Audrey:That's right. Karen told me you had another daughter.

Jack:Yeah Jeanne. I'll have to look at my schedule & then get back to you on when we can get together, ok?

Audrey:Ok. Thanks.

She hangs-up.

Eoc


	14. Chapter 13:Jeanne is in trouble… again

Chapter 13:Jeanne is in trouble… again.

Jack slams the phone down & goes to find Jeanne.

Jeanne is reading on the porch swing.

Jeanne:Hi dad.

Jack:Jeanne Emily Bauer why did you hang-up on Audrey Raines!

Jeanne:She hurt you once before. I don't want to see you get hurt.

Jack:It was rude!

Jeanne:But dad I don't want to see you get hurt again by her. She's hurt you before, right?

Jack:Right.

Jeanne:See, I was just trying to protect you.

Jack:I don't need you to protect me! I'm a big boy.

Jeanne:But I…..

Jack:Jeanne you know I hate that word. Go to your room.

Jeanne goes inside, slams the door & goes upstairs, where she slams her door.

Jack sighs & goes inside to finish his paperwork.

Eoc


	15. Chapter 14:Later that night

Chapter 14:Later that night.

Jack checks on Jeanne around Nine.

Jack knocks on Jeanne's door.

Jack:Jeanne?

Jeanne:What?

Jack:Can I come in?

Jeanne:No.

Jack opens the door.

Jack:If you don't want me to come in, you should lock it.

Jeanne:I said Go away!

Jack:Don't tell me to go away. Are you ready for bed?

Jeanne:Does it look like I'm ready for bed!

Jack:That's it! I don't know what's got into you, but it stops now! I've had it young lady! All I've gotten from you since I've been home is attitude! I've raised you better then this! I suggest you drop the attitude, quit being a brat & get your act together now!

Jeanne gets ready for bed.

Jack:Good night.

Jeanne:Night.

Jack leaves her room.

Jack starts back on his paperwork. He doesn't get to be in till Midnight.

Eoc


	16. Chapter 15:Talking to Chloe

Chapter 15:Talking to Chloe.

The next morning Jack's alarm goes off at four. Jack wakes up, gets a shower, eats & finishes getting ready for work well waiting for Kim.

He leaves the house around Five.

At CTU Jack runs into Chloe.

Chloe:Hi Jack.

Jack:Hi Chloe. How are you?

Chloe:I'm good. You?

Jack:I'm good. Look Chloe I'm sorry about yesterday. I was a jerk.

Chloe:Its ok, I forgive you. You didn't have to send those flowers.

Jack:I wanted too.

Chloe:They made Wayne jealous at first.

Jack:Are you guys free Friday?

Chloe:I am. I'll have to ask Wayne.

Jack:Audrey called last night.

Chloe:What? Why?

Jack:She wants to get together has friends.

Chloe:Is that a good idea? I don't want to see you get hurt by her again.

Jack:You're starting to sound like Jeanne & Audrey just wants to catch up, that's it. Anyhow there are only three women I've ever loved. Two of them are dead & the other one is out there somewhere, I just don't know where.

Chloe:That's good, but does Audrey know?

Jack:She knows that there's nothing between us.

Chloe:What would happen if you ever saw Diann again? Would you tell her you love her?

Jack:I don't know. I've already lost two wives, & almost lost Kim. Kim lost her mom & step mom. Jeanne lost her mom. I'm not sure if I can put Jeanne, Derek & Kim through that possibility that something could happen to Diann.

Chloe:You'll just have to trust God.

They arrive at Chloe's desk.

Chloe:Oh, that remedies me. Karen what's you to take that meeting with the Govern tomorrow. So I cleared your schedule for tomorrow.

Jack:Thanks Chlo.

Chloe:Are you guys coming to church tonight?

Jack:We're going to try. That might be just the thing Jeanne needs right now.

Jack goes upstairs to his office.

Eoc


	17. Chapter 16:Jeanne is missing

Chapter 16:Jeanne is missing.

Kim calls Jack.

Jack:Bauer, Who's this?

Kim:Dad it's me. Jeanne is missing.

Jack:Wow, slow down sweetie. Did you look in the neighborhood, church & her friends' houses?

Kim:Yes dad. She's not at any of those places.

Jack:Ok. Call the school & tell Diann that Jeanne will be absent today.

Kim:Do you want me to tell her why if she asks?

Jack:Yes.

Kim:Ok.

Jack:I'll get home has soon has I can.

Kim:Ok dad.

Jack:I love you.

Kim:I love you too.

They hang-up,

Jack goes downstairs.

Karen:Jack?

Chloe:Jack what's wrong?

Jack:I need the rest of the day off Karen. Jeanne's missing.

Chloe:Do you need help?

Karen:Things are pretty quiet here today. We all can help.

Jack:Thanks.

They leave.

Eoc


	18. Chapter 17:The search is on

Chapter 17:The search is on.

At the Bauer house 10 minutes later.

Kim:Dad, Diann is on her way, she instead, Audrey is on her way, she called here, Diann's son is coming & so is Chase.

Jack:Ok. We should all split up. Chloe & Kim wait here with Peter & Davis. Once the others get here, split them up into Threes. Karen & I will take the South side of town.

Kim:Ok.

Karen & Jack head South.

Everyone else gets to the Bauer's house 5 minutes later.

Kim:Ok everyone, Karen & Dad have the South side of town, Chloe, Diann & Derek take the North side. Audrey, Chase & myself will take the East side. If you find her call either my dad's or my cell. We'll all meet back here in Two hours.

Kim writes down both numbers.

Everyone heads out.

Eoc


	19. Chapter 18:Where is she?

Chapter 18:Where is she?

Two hours later there's still no sign of Jeanne.

Everyone meets back at the Bauer's.

Chloe:We're going to find her.

Jack:This is my entire fault.

Kim:Don't say that dad!

Jack:Why not? It's true. I'm a horrible father.

Diane:Hold it right there. That is not true Jack. I've seen you with Kim & Jeanne adores you, you even changed my own son's life around. You're a great dad & a great guy.

Derek:She's right. When I need a guy in my life the most, you were there. You changed my life Jack & for the better.

Jack cell phone rings.

Jack:Bauer? She did? Is she ok? Yes I'm on my way. Thank you so much for calling.

He hangs-up.

Kim:Who was that?

Jack:St.Luke's hospital. Jeanne was brought in.

Diane:Is she ok?

Jack:She's unconscious. Somebody ran over here on accident. His wife was in labor. He called 911.

Audrey:Isn't St.Luke's 40 miles away?

Chase:Yes it is.

Jack:This go.

Eoc


	20. Chapter 19:Is Jeanne going to be ok?

Chapter 19:Is Jeanne going to be ok?

At the front desk.

Nurse Cindy:Can I help you?

Jack:My name is Jack Bauer. My daughter was brought in.

Nurse Cindy:What is your daughter's name sir?

Jack:Jeanne Bauer.

Nurse Cindy:Just a minute.

She types in Jeanne's name.

Nurse Cindy:Ah yes. She's in room 120. The doctor will want to talk to you, but she is fine now & should be able to go home soon.

Jack:What do you mean is fine now? Was she not fine when she was brought in?

Nurse Cindy:You'll have to wait to talk to her doctor sir. I'll go get him for you.

Jack sighs.

Jack:Thanks.

Nurse Cindy goes to get Jeanne's doctor.

The doctor comes to meet Jack.

Doctor John:Hi Mr.Bauer. I'm your daughter's doctor. Doctor John. Would you like to come back to your daughter's room with me?

Jack:That would be good.

Doctor John:Ok. Follow me please.

Jack follows the doc.

Docto John:She has a broken arm & leg. When she was brought in she was unconscious & we had no idea in till she work up who she was.

Jack:The nurse said she could go home soon, Is that right?

Doctor John:Yes that's right. I'd like to keep her overnight but she can go to tomorrow.

Jack:Thank you Doctor John.

Eoc


	21. Chapter 20:Talking to Jeanne

Chapter 20:Talking to Jeanne

Jeanne wakes up from her nap & sees her dad.

Jeanne:Daddy!

Jack:Hi you. How are you feeling?

Jeanne:Ok.

Jack:Good.

Jeanne:How long have you been here?

Jack looks at his watch.

Jack:An hour & 20 minutes.

Jeanne:That's a long time. Why didn't you wake me up?

Jack:I thought you needed your sleep.

Jeanne:Daddy.

Jack:Yeah Jen?

Jeanne:I'm sorry.

Jack:I forgive you, just never run away again. If something happens between us that ends up bothering you please come talk to me, ok?

Jeanne:Ok daddy. Has she been by?

Jack:Who? Chloe? Audrey? Your sister?

Jeanne:No you know who!

Jack:She's here, so everyone else.

Jeanne:And?

Jack:And nothing.

Jeanne:Dad! You love her! Do something about it!

Eoc


	22. Chapter 21:The fight

Chapter 21:The fight.

Jeanne kicks Jack out 20 minutes later for she can see everyone else.

Chloe called Wayne at work, Chase want to get Coffee for everyone, Audrey want to call her husband & Chloe is in with Jeanne, leaving Jack & Diane along for the first time all day.

Diane:I'm glad she's ok.

Jack:Thanks.

Diane:Jack what are you afraid of?

Jack:What are you talking about?

Diane:I see it in your eyes.

Jack:See what?

Diane:You love me.

Jack:I…Can't think of anything to say.

Diane:I know it. So why are you so afraid?

Jack:Who said I'm afraid?!

Diane:You do. By your actions.

Jack:Since when can you read me has a book?!

Diane:It's not hard to read somebody when you love them!

Jack:What?!

Diane:I love you.

Jack:But you walked away all those years ago!

Diane:I thought you were in love with Audrey! I had to walk away before I got hurt!Almost yelling.

Jack:You never called!

Diane:That's a two way street Jack Bauer & you know it! Anyhow I figured you'd ended up with Audrey or somebody else which you did!

Jack:Don't you dare bring Kate into this & don't blame her!

Diane:Why would I blame her?!

Jack:You just impleded it!

Diane:I was not implying anything! You! You have the nevre to stand here & get onto me for not calling you! Even if I had called you back then it wouldn't have mattered!

Jack:What makes you so sure?!

Diane:You loved two people & only two people! Your first wife Teri & then Kate! So what give you the right to get mad at me for not staying in contact!

Jack:You're wrong!

Diane:No I'm not!

Jack:Yes you are! In my live I loved three women!

Diane:Oh yeah silly me! How could I forget about Audrey?!

Jack:I'm not talking about Audrey! I'm talking about you!

Diane:Jack don't!

Jack:No! Listen to me!

Diane:No Jack! You never loved me!

Jack:I've always loved you! Why do you accuse me of being afraid to share my feelings when you're afraid too! I'm not afraid to tell you I love you anymore!

Diane:Crying. I love you too.

They share a passionate kiss.

Eoc


	23. Chapter 22:Old friends

Sorry guys I know this took a long time for me to update I've just been really busy with College & work but now with summer break here hopefully I'll be able to keep up with this story a little bit better. Enjoy this chapter.

The next day Jeanne gets to leave the hospital.

A few days later on a Wednesday afternoon.

There's a knock on the door.

Jeanne: I got it.

Jeanne who was lying on the couch gets up but she starts to feel dizzy & lightheaded.

Jack grabs her gently by the waist.

Jack: Wow there, maybe you forget you just hit you head pretty hard because you were trying to get down the stairs by yourself. I'll answer the door, you go put some ice on that bump & sit down.

Jeanne: Yes sir.

Jack: That's my girl.

Jeanne goes into the kitchen & Jack goes to open the door.

Jack: Hi. Audrey. What are you doing here?

Audrey: I thought it was time you meet my husband, he's heard a lot about you, but never know who exactly you were. He insisted on meeting you.

Jack: Come on in. I'm waiting for Diane.

Audrey comes in followed by her husband.

Audrey: Jack you remember Curtis, well we're married.

Jack: Wow. I wasn't excepting that. It's so good to see you again.

Jack goes over & hugs Curtis.

Curtis feels a little bit weird, he wasn't use to this Jack.

Curtis: Hi Jack.

Jack: I'd love to hear about what you've been up to since you lefted CTU sometime.

Jeanne comes in.

Jeanne: Was that Diane?

Jack: No, its Audrey & her husband Curtis, Curtis use to work at CTU.

Jeanne: Hi.

Curtis: Hey. You must be Jeanne. I've heard a lot about you.

Diane comes in.

Diane: Hi Honey. Did you mean to leave the door wide open? Hi Audrey, Jeanne.

Jack: Actually I just forgot to close it. Diane this is Audrey's husband Curtis.

Diane: You worked with Audrey & Jack didn't you?

Curtis: Yes. It's nice seeing you again. How's your son?

Diane: He's great. He is in the Marines. He just got back from a tour of duty. Jeanne what's with the ice?

Jack: She fell down the stairs. She thought she could make it down the stairs without any help.

They invited Audrey & Curtis to join them at the zoo,

They all have a great day at the zoo.

EOC


	24. Chapter 23: The Wedding

Chapter 24: The Wedding

It was a cold, winter day but Audrey couldn't have been happier. She felt like she could fly.

Chloe: You look beautiful.

Audrey: Thanks Chloe... for everything.

Audrey's dad comes in.

Audrey's dad: You look beautiful.

Audrey: Are you crying?

Audrey's dad: No of course not. Don't be silly. I just have a speck of dust in my eye.

Audrey hugs him.

Audrey: I love you daddy.

Audrey's dad:Starts to really cry I love you too. I wish your mom was here to see you.

Audrey: I know… I do too. Have you seen Jeanne?

Audrey's dad: She's coming.

Jeanne comes in.

Audrey tears up has she sees her daughter.

Audrey: You look beautiful honey.

Jeanne: Thanks you look beautiful too.

They hug.

During the hug they both remember the past few months at first Jeanne hadn't liked Audrey dating her dad but than a month ago Audrey had adopted her. It was a surprise to Jeanne.

They walk down to the front where Jack is waiting.

Jack watches Audrey and thanks God for sending him a second change.

Jack and Audrey exchange their vows.

Pastor: You may now kiss your bride.

They kiss.

Everyone stands up and claps.


End file.
